


[Podfic] Backup

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Colony [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Batfamily Meets Justice League, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rescue, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: “Backup’s on the way,” Hal told him, keeping his voice low.“Really?” Guy asked, perking up. “I didn’t think there were any Leaguers available.”“It’s not for the League,” Batman said. “It’s for me.”Guy frowned. “I thought you worked alone.”Hal’s sudden, sharp laugh made Guy jump.Written by halfmoonmagic
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Justice League (DCU)
Series: [Podfic] Colony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Backup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470088) by [halfmoonmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonmagic/pseuds/halfmoonmagic). 



> This has low-key been done since last year because I wanted to add music but I didn't want to pick music, but here it is now, with music
> 
> **warning** there's some sound effects for explosions, but not many?
> 
> This is chapter 76 of Colony

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:24:27 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (17 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-colony-76)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g9nwomy5lw9gx7n/DC-Colony76.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WBShyj6E3ITJH108Cph7t_1AWreq8jF-/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Backup_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470088/chapters/59286829)
  * **Author:**[halfmoonmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonmagic)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/)



  



End file.
